peelfandomcom-20200213-history
2000
Peelenium ;Broadcast *20 January 2000 Playlist *New Order: Brutal *Cinerama: Manhattan *Kid Koala: Music For Morning People *Alfie: Sure & Simple Time Events *Dr. Harold Shipman sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of 15 patients, thereby making him Britain's worst serial killer. *''Peanuts'' creator Charles M. Schulz dies, resulting in the end of the comic strip. *Launch of Sony's Playstation 2. *Vladimir Putin is elected Pesident Of Russia. *In soccer, France wins the European Championship, becoming the first nation to consecutively win this and the World Cup. *First ever North-South Korean summit, the culmination of President Kim Dae Jung's 'Sunshine Policy'. *Summer Olympics held in Sydney, Australia. *Bush v. Gore recount saga ends in Bush winning the presidency. *In music, deaths of Ian Dury, Ofra Haza, Tito Puente, rapper Big Pun and Julie London. Festive 50 2000 Festive Fifty Other Notable Shows *19 December 2000: 25 years of the Festive 50 special *21 December 2000: Christmas special live from Peel Acres See Also *Gigography 2000-2004 *Pig's Big 78 2000 Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 2000-2004 - Travelling To The End *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1998-2004 *Wikipedia: 2000 *Wikipedia: 2000 In Music Shows calendar Shared * 04 January 2000** / 05 January 2000** / 06 January 2000** / 11 January 2000** / 12 January 2000 ** / 13 January 2000 ** / 18 January 2000 ** / 19 January 2000 ** / 20 January 2000 ** / 25 January 2000 ** / 26 January 2000 ** * 03 February 2000 / 08 February 2000 / 09 February 2000 / 10 February 2000 / 15 February 2000 / 16 February 2000 / 17 February 2000 22 February 2000 / 23 February 2000 / 24 February 2000 / 29 February 2000 *01 March 2000 / 02 March 2000 / 07 March 2000 ** / 08 March 2000 / 14 March 2000 / 15 March 2000 / 16 March 2000 / 21 March 2000 / 22 March 2000 / 23 March 2000 / 28 March 2000 / 29 March 2000 / 30 March 2000** *04 April 2000** / 05 April 2000** / 06 April 2000 / 27 April 2000 *10 May 2000** / 16 May 2000** / 17 May 2000** / 18 May 2000 / 30 May 2000** *20 July 2000 / 25 July 2000** *03 August 2000 / 08 August 2000 / 09 August 2000 / 10 August 2000 / 15 August 2000 / 16 August 2000 / 22 August 2000 / 23 August 2000 / 24 August 2000 / 29 August 2000 / 31 August 2000 *05 September 2000 / 06 September 2000 / 12 September 2000 / 13 September 2000 / 14 September 2000 / 19 September 2000 / 20 September 2000 / 21 September 2000 / 26 September 2000 / 27 September 2000 / 28 September 2000 *03 October 2000 / 04 October 2000 / 05 October 2000 / 10 October 2000 / 11 October 2000 / 12 October 2000 / 17 October 2000 / 18 October 2000 / 31 October 2000 * 21 November 2000* / 30 November 2000 * 05 December 2000* / 06 December 2000* / 07 December 2000* / 12 December 2000* / 13 December 2000* / 19 December 2000** / 21 December 2000 / 26 December 2000** / 27 December 2000** / 28 December 2000** All tracks from DK Box except the following: * (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) shows. * (**) Other Radio Eins *09 March 2000 (Radio Eins) / 07 December 2000 (Radio Eins) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. pMjDWXecmqk347oXxrPEKNw&hl Category:2000